A five year renewal of the Cardiovascular Computer Project (HL-09495) is requested. The major aim of the proposed project is to provide core support for cardiovascular research at the University of Tennessee Medical Units. Facilities will include ready access to 1) a laboratory oriented computer and 2) batch-processing equipment. Biomathematical counseling is another major feature, including development of the participating investigators' interests in experimental and theoretical cardiovascular physiology. Close interrelationship with the University's teaching and research program, including the development of instructional numerical models, is also anticipated.